Navidad en familia
by Shy and Creepy
Summary: La navidad es algo que se celebra en familia, pero que pasa cuando a tu familia se le ocurre pasar su navidad en un bosque terrorífico en medio de la nada y para colmo invitan a unos completos desconocidos que contactaron por internet. ¿Y si en el bosque se encuentran con unas personas que no deberían de existir? ¿Y si ellos quieren matarlos? Acaso serán capaces de sobrevivir...-


**Hola, tanto tiempo sin estar aquí me hace sentir nostálgica... ignoremos mis momentos sentimentales y también el hecho de que me he vuelto una adicta a los creepypastas y a las parejas raras; digo eso solo porque es muy posible que todo este fic sea algo que tenga que ver con cosas creepy y con parejas crack, si soy sincera es muy probable que cometa muchas faltas ortográficas así que les pido que también las ignoren. Si notan a personajes de Kagerou Project tómenlo como algo normal, es decir quien no se ha preguntado cómo sería tenerlos a todos juntos.**

**Intentare hacer esto lo más largo posible, sin más que decir empecemos. Por cierto, amo el MikuxLen, pero mis gustos crack necesitan de otra pareja. Y prometo no dejarlo; actualizare también el resto de historias.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Creepypastas utilizados, imagen de portada, Shintaro Kisaragui, y demás no me pertenece… solo los uso para crear una extraña y creo que un poco retorcida historia.**

_Sumary_

_La navidad es algo que se celebra en familia, pero que pasa cuando a tu familia se le ocurre pasar su navidad en un bosque terrorífico en medio de la nada y para colmo invitan a unos completos desconocidos que contactaron por internet. ¿Y si en el bosque se encuentran con unas personas que no deberían de existir? ¿Y si ellos quieren matarlos? Acaso serán capaces de sobrevivir a la navidad más alocada(?) de sus vidas, sin perderlas en el proceso._

_**-Len pov-**_

Bien faltan solo dos días para navidad y estoy en un bus camino a un bosque completamente desconocido, que feliz que me siento, es decir a Luka se le ocurre que deberíamos de pasar esta navidad todos juntos y no por separado como solemos hacer y para eso nos tiene que llevar a un lugar alejado de todo; lo único bueno de esto es que podre pasar más tiempo con IA, mi novia y a la vez mejor amiga.

-Len - me llama mi amada con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- ¿No te parece lindo el hecho de que pasemos nuestra primera navidad juntos como pareja? -Me pregunta con un brillo muy lindo en sus hermosos ojos azules

A escuchar su pregunta la abrace de la cintura y la atraje hacia a mí -Claro que me gusta, aunque preferiría pasarlo en casa solo contigo -Le respondo, a lo que ella me da un pequeño golpe- Auch, IA-chii eso dolió -Hago un puchero y la veo empezar a reír

-Lenny no digas cosas como esas, a mí me gusta el hecho de estar con todos -Hablo tomándome de la mano y acercando su rostro lo suficiente como para que nuestras respiraciones se mesclaran- Pero lo que más me gusta es que será en un lugar donde nadie nos quede mirando -Volvió a decir dándome un beso que con mucho gusto correspondí

Mientras nos besábamos sentí que alguien tomaba fotos, por lo que muy disgustado tuve que terminar con nuestro beso, solo para encontrarme a Rin con una cámara riendo a carcajadas y con un Piko mirándonos muy sonrojado. Al darse cuenta de que la estoy viendo, Rin dejo de reír y tomo rápidamente a Utatane de la mano para salir corriendo a su asiento, que queda unos cuantos asientos adelante del nuestro.

-Ella nunca cambia- Oigo decir a mi lado, por lo que volteo y me encuentro con Yuma mirando por la ventana -Debería de aprender a que es malo invadir la privacidad ajena- Dice volteando a mirarme, a lo que yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza y le veo colocarse su audífonos-

Bueno, Yuma tiene razón, hay veces en las que Rin se pasa con lo de meterse en la vida de los demás, pero es Rin, mi gemela, la chica que me ayudo con IA, etc; se cómo ella es, él lo sabe, es decir todos lo sabemos... en realidad, lo que no sabemos es como Piko logra soportarla, esta bien que sea mi gemela y todo, pero hay veces en que me saca de mis casillas y creo que el único que la aguanta por completo es el albino; no por nada son pareja desde hace dos años. Ahora que lo pienso creo que me estoy olvidando de algo, cierto IA me esta esperando en nuestro asiento. Regreso rápidamente con ella y volvemos a besarnos como antes, pero esta vez seguros de que nadie no interrumpirá esta vez.

_**-Miku pov-**_

Kaito está sentado en el asiento delante del mío junto a Meiko y escucho claramente como le dice acerca de unos chicos a los que invito a pasar la navidad con nosotros, al parecer no se lo ha dicho a Luka y si de algo estoy segura es que ella no tomara esto muy bien que se diga. Aunque será divertido ver como lo torturan unas horas y luego como siempre lo dejaran ir, me empiezo a reír por mis propios pensamientos llamando la atención de Natsume, mi hermana menor adoptiva, y de Mikuo, mi hermano mayor.

-¿Miku-nee de que te ríes? -Me pregunta la pequeña pelinegra mirándome con sus enormes ojos

-No es nada, solo pienso en lo que le harán a Kaito cuando Luka se entere -Respondo tranquilamente mientras le revuelvo su cabello a lo que ella hace una mueca, al parecer también se lo imagino, ya que se empezó a reír

-Tsk, no sé ni porque te sorprendes -Dice Mikuo calmado y perspicaz como siempre -Es muy normal que Bakaito termine así -Nos mira con una pequeña sonrisa -Mejor sigue leyendo tu libro Natsu y tu Miku deja de prestarle atención a las tonterías de Kaito -Al terminar de hablar Natsu siguió leyendo su libro y Mikuo se puso a jugar con su consola portátil; por lo que yo seguí mirando por la ventana-

Todo está bien, el paisaje es lindo, para ser sincera... me gusta, los árboles son de color verde, mi color favorito, el cielo se ve azul y ninguna nueve lo obstaculiza; sin duda alguna me encanta la naturaleza. Pero… espera acabo de ver una sombra entre ellos, estoy segura de ello. Abro la ventana un poco y saco la cabeza para observar mejor. Lamentablemente el bus avanza rápido y no puedo mirar bien, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que la sombra era una persona.

-**_Kaito pov-_**

Dios sé que voy a morir, solo a mí se me ocurriría invitar a unos amigos a pasar estos días con nosotros en una casa en medio del bosque, a quien engaño solo uno de ellos es mi amigo, bueno no del todo ya que no lo conozco en persona, pero espero que Kano sea como me lo imagino... honesto y amable.

-Kaito –Me llama Meiko trayéndome de vuelta

-Lo se Meiko –Le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa –Luka me matara por invitar a otros chicos

Meiko no responde de vuelta a lo que le dije y se queda en silencio mirando sobre mi hombro, por lo que decido voltearme y me encuentro con mi pesadilla número 2, Luka con una mirada de te matare, por lo que se me escapa un pequeño grito, que es gravado por Rin y su maldita cámara, el cual logra despertar a los dormidos y llamar la atención del resto; todos se acercan a ver el porque de mi grito, excepto por Gakupo que es el que conduce el bus. Mientras se acercan veo como a lo lejos Len y IA se devoran, creo que si sobrevivo no dormiré tranquilo esta noche.

**_-Gumi pov-_**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el mundo zanahoria, hasta que Kaito grito; el idiota de bufanda azul me despertó con su grito, el cual me llamo mucho la atención. Jeje al parecer alguien morirá, pienso para mí y me acerco a ver qué es lo que sucede. Al parecer Bakaito como siempre hace cosas sin pensar y esta vez invito a unos amigos de el a pasar navidad con nosotros. Si definitivamente el Shion azul morirá, cuando regresemos le daré mis condolencias al resto y les enviare un ramo de flores para el entierro.

Lily quien se encuentra junto a mí se ríe, tal vez esté pensando también en el entierro de Kaito, Mikuo le susurra algo que no le gusta a Natsu, lo digo porque le dio un pequeño golpe y abrazo con fuerza a Miku, la cual recién se acercó, ya que estaba ocupada sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Como sea, solo espero que Rin me pase la grabación o sino la tendré que amenazar con Piko.

Justo cuando mi cuñada se disponía a golpearlo, mi hermano paro de repente el bus; él nos dijo a todos que afuera habían unos chicos con un cartel que decía "Kaito" así que ellos debían ser los amigos del azulito. Entraron y se quedaron parados esperando a que alguno dijera algo, por lo que yo como la chica amigable de la familia decido empezar a hablarles; me acerco a una chica rubia con más pechonalidad que Miku, Rin y Natsu juntas, je eso sonó algo feo pero no lo es, ya que yo las quiero mucho, y debo admitir que incluso esa chica es más voluptuosa que yo. Todo iría bien en mi intento de hablar sino por Kaito que salió corriendo y gritando "Kano" a lo que un chico castaño claro y de mirada gatuna le respondió de la misma manera, pero usando un "Kaito".

**_-Shintarou pov-_**

Kano y sus locas ideas que nos hacen terminar un grupo de gente desconocida, rayos al menos espero que sean amables. Luego de ver como Kano y un peliazul se abrazaban con emoción, todos nos presentamos y terminamos siendo ubicados dentro del bus. Al parecer ya estamos próximos a llegar al lugar porque el chico con complejo de samurái empezó a disminuir la velocidad.

-Tengo sueño –Le escucho decir a Mary, quien se encuentra a mi lado

-No te preocupes linda –Respondo tomándole la mano y dándole un dulce y casto beso en ella –Puedes dormirte, yo te despertare cuando lleguemos –Dije y le di un beso en la frente, mientras la acomodaba en mi regazo y ella lentamente cerro sus hermosos mares rosados

Ver dormir a la chica que amo es uno de mis grandes placeres, el verla me produce una calma muy rara en mí y me ayuda a sentirme vivo. Mientras la veo dormir veo como la loli rubia nos toma una foto, pero no le hago caso, ya que enseguida el chico con heterocromia que al parecer es su novio le dice que debe de dejar de hacer eso.

Como sea, Kuroha está intentando violar a Seto con su mirada y eso me trauma, menos mal que Mary ya se durmió, no me gustaría ver a mi hermosa novia con un derrame nasal. Takane y Haruka parecen estar tranquilos hablando con un pelinegro que si bien recuerdo se llama Rei. Mi hermana está hablando con una peliverde y con una peliturquesa; las tres están muy animadas; Kano está molestando a Kido como siempre y tal parece que se ganara unos cuantos golpes. Estoy aburrido, quisiera que mi pequeña medusa se despertara, pero es mejor que duerma, después de todo mientras mas observo lo que los demás hacen más me traumo, es decir no creo que sea muy normal ver a dos rubios comiéndose… y no lo digo literalmente! Dios voy a tener pesadillas, aunque estoy acostumbrado a ver a Takane y Haruka haciendo lo mismo; al igual que a Kuroha con Seto, y no tengo ni que decir de Kano y Kido que cuando nadie los ve se meten al cuarto del pobre Hibiya y hacen sus cosas, porque según ellos solo van a conversar… me creen tonto acaso, no por nada soy el hikkineet que dejo de ser un virgen y Takane ya no me molesta.

Me sorprende un poco el ver a Ayano acercársele a Mikuo, es raro que aún me interese, tal vez sea porque ella fue mi primera amiga y me preocupo por ella como si fuera una hermana, lo único que se es que espero que ella me haya superado, y por lo feliz que está en estos momentos hablándole a ese chico, creo que si lo hizo. Pero por lo que veo el también es frio con ella, al igual que yo en ese tiempo. Me incomoda un poco el hecho de que ese chico la trate como yo la trataba, pero creo que estará bien el dejarla, además debo de vigilar a Hibiya, ya que con Momo distraída tengo que estar atento del chico que siempre atrae a la mala suerte.

Busco con mi mirada al shota y lo encuentro con los ojos cerrados recargado contra una de las ventanas del bus, sentado alado del sujeto pelirosa de los audífonos, tal parece que se durmió, seguro que le gastaran una broma, ya que acabo de ver como Kaito se levantó de su asiento con dirección al asiento de ellos seguido de Meiko, me pregunto si serán novios… eso es algo que no me debe de interesar, pero creo que harían buena pareja.

**_En algún lugar del bosque, un poco alejado del bus_**

**_-Eyeless Jack Pov-_**

No lo puedo creer, como permití que esa chica me viera, maldición ahora el **** de Slender me matara, fue una mala idea el acercarme, pero no mi maldita curiosidad esta antes que todo. Aunque pensándolo mejor no estuvo tan mal, por lo menos vi a una hermosa chica de cabellos turquesa… rayos Eyeless reacciona tú no eres del tipo de chico románticos, tu eres una maquina asesina; me repito una y otra vez en mi mente, pero sin siquiera pensármelo me imagino de nuevo a la chica de mirada turquesa.

-Hey Jack, no deberías de estar aquí –Escucho una voz detrás de mi

No necesito ni voltearme para saber que se trata de Toby, pero aun así volteo y le miró fijamente –Solo viene a ver un poco mejor la zona –Le digo calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa –Tu sabes… es para saber si no hay campistas cerca –Termino de hablar esperando que me crea

El me mira como si intentara descubrir si lo que digo es verdad o mentira, pero al final me termina creyendo.

-Oye, Slendy dice que pronto llegaran unos humanos –Me informa con una gran sonrisa, o al menos eso parece ya que no puedo ver si lo está haciendo o no -Tendremos mucha diversión por estos días

Yo asiento con la cabeza y empiezo a sentir otra presencia en el lugar –Eh Jeff dime ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir escondido? –Digo al aire esperando una respuesta

Toby y yo empezamos a escuchar unas risas inundando el aire, por lo que miramos a todos lados esperando a que aparezca.

-No crei que me notarias –Habla The Killer apareciendo a un lado mío con su típica y escalofriante sonrisa

-Hey Jeff –Dice Toby lanzándose a abrazarlo

Jaja el ver a Jeffrey intentando quitarse de encima a Toby me causa gracia y logra distraerme; logrando que deje de pensar por el momento en la chica que me vio… pero no sé porque siento que esa no será la última vez que la vea, es como una corazonada que tengo dentro de mí. Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, me encuentro con el dúo dinámico mirándome extrañados.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto intrigado por sus miradas

-Nada Eyeless –Me responde Ticci rascándose la cabeza

Jeff solo se queda en silencio por unos segundos –Sera mejor que regresemos con los demás, no quiero a una plana horrenda molestándome ni a un papi Slendy regañándonos por llegar tarde –Nos dice a ambos en un bufido y haciendo muecas por solo haber nombrado a la pobre de Jane, lo que nos saco unas cuantas risas a Toby y a mí.

Los tres ya calmados regresamos a la creepyhouse donde los demás nos esperaban con la comida... y con un Slenderman echando humo por lo, según Sally, preocupado que estaba por nosotros, lo cual causo gracia en Masky, Hoddie y Ben, quienes no pararon de reír por cinco minutos hasta que Super Jane les pego en la cabeza para que se comportaran.

En cuanto a mi corazonada acerca de la chica turquesa, solo espero que se vuleva realidad… y yo sea capaz de volverla a ver, aunque para eso tenga que secuestrarla y protegerla de los demas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo… amm como pudieron notar salen los puntos de vista de algunos, incluyendo a mi amado que al parecer tiene cierto interés en nuestra chica de cabello turquesa. Ayano con Mikuo, eso ni yo me lo esperaba… no mentira soy la escritora claro que lo esperaba, creo; como sea espero que les guste el capítulo y si quieren darme sugerencia para lograr llevarlo al próximo nivel, ya que en el siguiente darán algunos indicios de parejas nunca antes vistas. Espero que les haya gustado el IAxLen el principio, el RinxPiko que casi todo el tiempo fue nombrado por los demás... y sobre todo el ShintaroxMary, amo a esta pareja por motivos que ni yo entiendo. Y también espero que les gustara la mención del KurohaxSeto, mi OTP. **

**Dejen reviews si quieren, en donde diga sus sugerencias o comentarios acerca de este fic. Como sea solo dejen reviews(?) me siento malota poniendo eso.**

_El pequeño rincón feliz_

_Se puede ver a tres chicas sentadas es muebles individuales._

_Natsume: Que nervios, es la primera vez que me metes en una historia_

_Yo: Natsu eres demasiado kawaii me resultaba imposible no hacerlo _

_Hotaru: Si, solo me pregunto cuando apareceré yo_

_Natsu: Tengo entendido que aparecerás junto a Yukari y 96neko en el siguiente capítulo, llegando los tres de improvisto _

_Se apagan las luces por unos momentos y cuando se vuelven a prender, se ve a Natsume amarrada y con cinta adhesiva sobre la boca_

_Yo: Jeje *ríe falsamente* lamentamos ese spoiler_

_Hot: Adiós a todos, ignoren el spoiler y solo recuerden que pronto apareceré_

_Se vuelven a apagar las luces, pero esta vez no se vuelven a prender y se logra oír una risa maléfica de fondo (Cortesía de Hotaru)_

_**Dejen reviews**_


End file.
